Antes del amanecer siempre hay oscuridad
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Después de salvar al Olimpo dos veces, cualquier pensaría que por fin habría algo de paz y felicidad, ¿no? Viejos enemigos regresan, poniendo en riesgo todo lo que Percy Jackson ama. Y ahora tiene más razones para no querer perder nada. Slash, PercyxNico, OC. Muerte de personajes pero nada sangriento.
1. Chapter 1

Tengo que confesar que mi nueva obsesión es el slash PercyxNico. Así que traigo una nueva historia, un poquito más larga, tendrá muchos capítulos y... será bastante romántica auque también habrá acción.

Aviso: Muerte de un personaje (en casi todas mis fics muere alguien), chicoxchico, personajes de mi invención, spoilers de HoH.

La saga y los personajes (la mayoría) pertenecen a Rick Riordan, el muy *insultos sucios* que torturó a Percy, Anabeth y sobretodo a Nico en los últimos libros.

* * *

El hijo de Hades estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, aunque no por eso le gustase. Cinco años... Cinco años habían pasado lentamente desde que dejó el Campamento Mestizo, después de ganar la guerra contra Gea, tal como dijo que haría. Para Nico, fue la mejor opción.  
Pero ya no.  
Sabía que ella había muerto el día anterior. Si nada había cambiado, eso significaba que había alguien completamente devastado arriba. Alguien a quien no podía dejar así.  
Percy Jackson. Nunca podría olvidar ese nombre. Dicen que nunca olvidas a tu primer amor, y Nico ya lo sabía. Pero ahora entendía que quizá debía afrontarlo. El momento crucial se acercaba... el momento en que regresaría a enfrentar sus miedos.

* * *

El campamento no había cambiado mucho. La última vez que lo había visto, más de tres docenas de cabañas se reunían, el lago estaba lleno de canoas, las ninfas se reían junto con los espíritus de los árboles y los campistas corrían por ahí.  
Al parecer lo único que había cambiado eran los campistas. Nico no reconoció casi a ninguno, excepto a un par. Todos los que había conocido al parecer no estaban allí. Además de eso, la atmósfera aquel día era pesada, triste y malhumorada. La atmósfera que se sentía después de una muerte. Al ser un niño del Inframundo, Nico lo sabía bien.  
Se quedó de pie, camuflado entre las sombras que proyectaban los árboles, pensando a dónde ir. La Casa Grande parecía una buena idea, pero en realidad no quería hablar más de lo necesario con quien sea. Estaba tratando de decidir cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas.  
-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó una voz joven, muy de niña. Eso le sorprendió. Estaba seguro de que los semidioses no llegaban tan jóvenes al campamento. Se volteó. Una niña pequeña, rubia, de ojos verdes y piel bronceada, amenazando con una daga demasiado pesada para ella, que seguro no tenía más de cinco años. Se le hacia terriblemente familiar, pero en su aturdimiento no entendía por qué. Estaba a punto de responder cuando la voz que más anhelaba oír sonó detrás de ellos.  
-¡Charlotte! ¿Donde estás?  
El corazón de Nico latio como loco. Miró a los árboles, y una figura apareció. Él sí que había cambiado. Era más alto, su cabello un poco más largo, su semblante era diferente, como si el mundo entero se hubiera cargado con él. Un segundo, así había sido. Percy Jackson estaba de pie frente a él.  
-¿Nico?

Cuando Nico pudo recuperarse de la impresión, Percy ya se había acercado a él y a la niña.

-Yo... volví -tartamudeó-. No pienso irme más.

-Asumo que sabes lo que pasó -la amargura en la voz del otro le hizo sentir realmente mal. Trató de encontrar algo para decir, pero fue Percy quien habló primero-. Nico, ella es Charlotte. Mi hija, y de Anabeth.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Continúo, o es un asco? ¿Review? ¿Algo?


	2. Chapter 2

_Sé que debería hacer los capítulos más largos, pero me manejo bien así. A ver si el siguiente consigo que sea más largo. _

_La saga y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, a quien no creo que le guste que ande por ahí matando a sus personajes. _

* * *

Ese era el por qué la niña se le hacía tan familiar. Eso era todo.

-Charlotte, ve a la cabaña -dijo Percy a la niña-. Espérame allá -Nico seguía aturdido, pero aún así se dio cuenta del cariño que Percy ponía en cada una de las palabras que le daba a su hija. Sintió como si le hubieran quitado todo el aire de los pulmones. Se había perdido de todos esos años. Y la pequeña era tan parecida a Anabeth que era un recordatorio de lo que nunca tendría-. Te quiero –finalizó el hijo de Poseidón y Charlotte salió corriendo-. ¡Devuélvele esa daga a Clarisse!

Se giró hacia Nico, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Se sentó en el piso, y le hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo. Pasados algunos minutos, Percy rompió el silencio.

-Lindo día para volver, ¿no? Ayer fue la cremación. A ella le hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí. En fin –el de ojos verdes suspiró-. ¿Supongo bien al creer que no sabes lo que pasó? –Nico asintió lentamente-. Fue una emboscada. Habíamos tenido que salir a buscar a un mestizo en apuros. No nos dimos cuenta de la trampa hasta que las empusas nos rodearon. Sabían que iríamos por el niño. ¿Nunca te conté acerca de Kelly, la empusa que trató de matarme cuando tenía quince años? Poco después de eso, Anabeth la mató, en el laberinto. Nos la encontramos otra vez en… en el Tártaro –la sola mención del lugar hizo que ambos se estremecieran. Ellos dos conocían el Tártaro- Esa empusa juró que se vengaría de Anabeth algún día. Cuando recibimos la misión, Kelly ya había vuelto. Esa noche, Anabeth me envió a buscar al niño, mientras ella aseguraba el lugar. Las empusas la rodearon. No pude hacer nada. Tenía que proteger al pequeño.

Percy dejó de hablar. Nico sabía cuán difícil era poner primero el deber en una situación de vida o muerte, sobre todo si no eres tú quien vive o muere. El defecto fatídico de Percy era la lealtad personal. Al parecer había aprendido a dominarlo.

-No sé como logré deshacerme de las empusas –continuó-. Tomé a Anabeth, que agonizaba, y al niño, llamé a Blackjack, y los traje al Campamento. Quirón mantuvo lejos a Charlotte, y Anabeth murió sujetando mi mano. Al amanecer le dijimos a nuestra hija. Algunos campistas de la cabaña de Apolo se ofrecieron a arreglar el cadáver. Sus hermanos y yo tejimos el sudario. Los hijos de Démeter hicieron un arreglo floral. Clarisse limpió sus armas y las colocó junto a ella. Charlotte le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba hermosa. Cuando llegó el atardecer, quemamos el cuerpo. De eso ya un día.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Y a Nico no se le ocurría nada para romper aquella atmósfera.

-¿Crees que llegue a los Elíseos?

Lo miró. Percy se veía desesperado, destrozado por el dolor y la incertidumbre. El hijo de Hades se sintió triste y celoso al mismo tiempo. Anabeth había sido el pilar de la vida de Percy, quien ahora tenía que criar a una niña pequeña y ser el líder del Campamento Mestizo, solo.

-Probablemente. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por el Olimpo… -dejó la frase colgando. Los dos sabían bien lo que Anabeth había hecho. Le había salvado la vida a Percy desde que tenían doce años. Había seguido la Marca de Atenea. Era la arquitecta oficial del Olimpo. Había muerto para proteger a otro mestizo, un niño pequeño. Se merecía el mejor lugar en los campos Elíseos.

-Gracias –dijo Percy, cerrando los ojos. Algo de la preocupación y tensión de su semblante se había ido-. Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien. Todos me dicen lo mismo. Que ella estará bien. Que lo lamentan por mí y por Charlotte. Que debo seguir. Lo agradezco, pero sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien –puso una mano en el hombro de Nico, que, tomado por sorpresa, sólo pudo aceptar el contacto-. Gracias, Nico.


	3. Chapter 3

**_La saga y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a -aparece un hadita y le tapa la boca para que no diga toda la sarta de insultos que iba a decir- Rick Riordan. _**

**_Hadita: ¿Sigues enfadada con él?_**

**_Yo: ¡Pero por supuesto! _**

**_Hadita: -rueda los ojos- Sin más retrasos, el tercer capítulo._**

* * *

-Ven, vamos –le dijo, extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-. Tu cabaña sigue ahí, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Creo que todo el campamento se ha estado preguntando sobre tu larga ausencia.

-Estuve en el Inframundo, ayudando a mi padre y entrenando. Perséfone y Démeter me sugirieron que dejara de vivir entre los muertos, y decidí que tenían razón –Nico se encogió de hombros-. No puedo decir que no haya sido buena idea.

Caminaban hacia la cabaña 13, la de Hades, y aún no habían atraído la atención de nadie, lo cual Nico agradecía. No solía reaccionar bien a la compañía humana. Se detuvieron en la puerta.

-Entonces –preguntó Nico- ¿Aún vives en la cabaña 3?

Percy negó despacio. A veces Nico podía jurar que el tiempo no había pasado en lo absoluto. Allí, en el Campamento Mestizo, junto a Percy, mirando esos ojos verdes, era una de esas ocasiones. Se forzó a volver a la realidad.

-Vivo en una cabaña aparte, con Charlotte –dijo, señalando hacia un grupo de cabañas más pequeñas que Nico no había notado. Obviamente eran nuevas-. Todas esas están desinadas a los semidioses que deseen quedarse aquí, con sus familias, si es que llegan a formar una. Aunque en realidad, todos estos días Charlotte ha estado durmiendo en la cabaña de Atenea, con sus tíos y tías.

Ambos miraron la cabaña 6. Un grupo de chicos y chicas de distintas edades estaban sentados junto a la niña, hablando con ella y jugando. Todos se veían, sin embargo, decaídos y tristes, probablemente por la pérdida de su hermana.

-El niño que rescatamos, aún no lo han reclamado –observó Percy después de un rato de silencio-. Quirón me dijo que envió una ofrenda al Olimpo, para que le reclamen esta noche.

-Bien, pero, ¿no debieron reclamarle apenas llegó al campamento? –se extrañó Nico

-Ellos juraron reclamar a todos sus hijos cuando estos tuvieran trece años –Percy rió-. Un tecnicismo.

Charlotte corrió hacia ellos. Nico sintió de nuevo como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, y por un momento pensó en desaparecer en las sombras hacia el Inframundo y no volver nunca. Cerró los ojos un segundo, hasta que sintió la presencia de la niña. Era algo difícil de explicar, pero él tenía el poder de sentir a los muertos. Parte del espíritu de Anabeth se manifestaba a través de su hija. La miró. Realmente tenía mucho de su madre, pensó. Podía haber pasado por una segunda Anabeth de no haber sido por esos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Percy.

-Nunca me dijiste quien es él –acusó la niña mirando a Percy, que se rió.

-Charlotte, él es Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades, Rey de los Fantasmas. Es amigo mío –dijo con aire solemne-. Héroe de las guerras contra el Titán y contra Gea. Miembro de la tripulación del Argo II.

-Uhm… -la niña lo examinó de tal forma que Nico recordó a Atenea analizando una situación para saber si era favorable o no-. Mucho gusto, Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades –le extendió su manito derecha, que él tomó. Ella era fuerte, a pesar de ser muy joven-. Yo soy Charlotte Jackson, nieta de Atenea y Poseidón.

La sonrisa de Charlotte era la misma de Percy. Nico apostó que a los dos dioses no les gustaba oír sus nombres dichos de esa forma. Pero viendo bien las cosas, tal vez les llenaba de orgullo, cada cual por sus propias razones, obviamente. La niña era perfecta.

-¿Conociste a mi mamá? –le preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad

-Sí –dijo, evitando mirar a Percy-. Ella era… la más grande hija de Atenea que yo haya conocido. Siempre la admiré –eso era cierto, aunque sus sentimientos también eran de celos hacia ella-. Te pareces a ella –añadió sin pensar. Charlotte lo consideró, y luego suspiró, sonriendo.

-Me lo dicen siempre –dijo, y salió corriendo en dirección al lago.

-¿No te preocupa que se caiga o algo? –no pudo evitar preocuparse por la niña. Percy y él la siguieron hasta que desapareció detrás de las rocas y arbolitos.

-No, en realidad no. Todos los campistas la adoran y la vigilan. Las náyades le enseñaron a nadar ni bien pudo llegar caminando al lago. Sospecho que mi padre le otorgó la misma bendición que a mí, eso de respirar bajo el agua. Atenea y él se pelearon por cuál de los dos le daba más dones a Charlotte –dijo Percy con naturalidad, como si fuera de lo más normal que los dioses llenaran de bendiciones a tus hijos. Nico se retorció del dolor por dentro. Por supuesto que los dioses adoraban a su nieta. Percy, Anabeth y Charlotte de seguro habían sido la familia perfecta. Hera hubiera estado orgullosa de ellos.

-¿Cómo se tomó la noticia? –preguntó con cautela. Estaba seguro de que el tema siempre sería delicado para Percy.

-Una niña mortal hubiera llorado y pataleado –dijo, pasando una mano por su frente perlada de sudor. Nico de pronto lamentó haber preguntado-. Charlotte… ella sólo me preguntó si irá a los Elíseos. Cuando le dije que estaba casi seguro, sonrió y me abrazó. Siempre supo que esto podría pasar en cualquier momento. Aún así… -se detuvo bruscamente, como si de repente fuese a llorar-. Sólo tiene cuatro años. Ni siquiera sé si después la recordará o si se desvanecerá con sus memorias de niña.

Nico entendía lo que estaba diciendo Percy. La última vez que él había visto a su madre tenía nueve años, y aún así le costaba recordarla.

-Bueno, supongo que evitar que la olvide dependerá de ti

Percy le sonrió con tristeza. Nico no podía soportar la expresión abatida en aquellos ojos verdes. Deseó acercarse y abrazarlo, pero sabía que nunca podría. Aún con el valor suficiente, ni siquiera lo intentaría.

-Deberé evitar morir, entonces –bromeó Percy. A Nico le sorprendió que pudiera hacer bromas después de todo lo que había pasado. Sonrió estúpidamente. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

-Yo podría ayudarte si algo te pasara

Era obvio que un eidolón se había apoderado de su cuerpo, impulsándolo a decir aquello. Percy dejó de reír, y sus ojos chispearon con esperanza.

-¿Lo harías? –le preguntó con curiosidad

Nico respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Anabeth, en cómo había muerto por proteger a un niño. Pensó en Bianca, que había muerto para que los demás continuases su búsqueda. Pensó en todos los semidioses que habían muerto en las batallas. Y pensó en la sonrisa y los ojos de Charlotte, iguales a los de Percy. Y tomó una decisión.

-Lo juro por el río Estigio.

* * *

**_Hadita: Aww... te salió bien bonito_**

**_Yo: Cállate. Eso tienen que decidirlo los que leen._**

**_Hadita: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan, lectores?_**

**_Yo: Si es que alguien lee esto, por supuesto._**

**_Hadita: ¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi! Hemos llegado Hadita y yo con otro capi. Esperamos que les guste, y que no me maten por dejarlos con la duda al final.**_

_**Hadita: Ya entenderán lo que dice.**_

_**Yo: La saga y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan -Hadita la mira y ella suspira- con el que sigo enfadada por los eventos escritos por él recientemente.**_

_**Hadita: Al menos ahora no lo insulta.**_

_**Yo: Has silencio. Sin más lamentaciones por parte de Hadita, el cuarto capítulo, damas y caballeros.**_

_***sonido imaginario de aplausos***_

* * *

Sabía que a pesar de todo era una idea estúpida. ¿Qué haría él, si algo le sucedía a Percy, con una niña pequeña? Pero la sonrisa aliviada del hijo de Poseidón le hizo ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Ya no estaría solo nunca más. Aún sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lado (ni siquiera a esa época, lo cual era cierto), y sin embargo sentía que algo había cambiado.

El viento se tornó un poco más frío al cabo de un rato. El sol se ponía sobre la Colina Mestiza. Los chicos empezaron a buscar a sus hermanos y hermanas para ir al pabellón de las mesas, ya que se acercaba la hora de la comida. Nico no quería ponerse a la vista de todo el campamento, pero no tenía opción. Percy lo vio suspirar mientras se levantaba.

-Bueno… puedes sentarte en mi mesa –ofreció-. No creo que a nadie le importe. Sé lo que es estar solo en una de las mesas.

-Gracias –Nico se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Si estaba solo en una de las mesas era más probable que todos lo mirasen. Obvio que todo el mundo estaría muerto de curiosidad por su repentino regreso, pero al menos no tendría que soportar las miradas sin tener nada más que hacer.

-¿Dónde está el niño? –preguntó, para tener algo de qué hablar-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Axel Alain –Percy se rió al ver su expresión-. Al menos, eso fue lo que nos dijo –se puso serio-. Es un niño un tanto peculiar. Sólo nos ha dicho su nombre, y que tiene seis años. Me da la impresión de que no confía en nosotros. Le explicamos que él es un semidiós, y no dijo nada. Me preocupa un poco. Espero que sus hermanos puedan hacerlo más social o algo. Ha estado quedándose todo el día al pie del pino de Thalia, mirando hacia el otro lado de la colina. El dragón nunca le hizo daño; es más, parecía temerle.

Nico entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Lo que Percy le contaba no era normal. Sobre todo por la parte del dragón asustado de un niño pequeño. Una extraña sensación de peligro lo asaltó. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Algo le decía que ese niño no era normal.

-¿Han intentado averiguar con quién vivía? –Preguntó, era crucial saber ese tipo de cosas- Para saber si su progenitor divino es un dios o una diosa.

Percy asintió. –Sí. Nos dijo que su madre le había dejado solo una noche, para ir a buscar a su padre. Apenas cuatro días después lo encontramos. Estamos buscando a la mujer, pero Axel se niega a darnos más información.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Poseidón, apenas conscientes de las iradas y murmullos de todo el campamento. Una chica de la cabaña de Hefesto se giró a sus hermanos y les dijo algo. Uno de ellos se levantó, uno moreno de pelo rizado y orejas puntiagudas, con una expresión de sorpresa. Era obvio que Leo Valdez lo había reconocido. Se les acercó, y los miró. Algo de la atmósfera pesada también se sentía en él, notó Nico, a pesar de que el chico hacía todo lo posible para ahuyentarla.

-Bueno –dijo. Leo no parecía haber cambiado nada. Sí, era más alto, pero en realidad no mucho, y su sonrisa era la de siempre, al menos la que Nico recordaba haber visto. Sus manos se entretenían con unos pedazos de cables y metal, construyendo y destruyendo cosas a una velocidad impresionante-. Es bueno verte, Nico. El Rey de los Fantasmas en persona –bromeó, e hizo una mini reverencia. Nico frunció el ceño mientras Percy reía.

-Ya basta, Leo –dijo Nico, ligeramente molesto por la broma. Leo nunca maduraría-. No es gracioso.

-En fin, ¿cómo así por aquí? –Leo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza-. No es que me moleste, pero… debes admitir que es inesperado.

-Pasé mi adolescencia entre los muertos –Nico no podía dejar el tono arisco después de tanto tiempo usándolo-. Decidí experimentar la vida –añadió con sorna. Leo sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tengo que ir con mis hermanos –dijo, sonriendo de nuevo-. Deberías saludar a Piper. Ha estado un poco deprimida desde… -el chico hizo una pausa tensa-. Desde hace unos días. Además, Jason aún no ha podido venir de Nueva Roma. Lleva tiempo haciendo yo qué sé qué. Creíamos que se vendría a vivir definitivamente al Campamento Mestizo, pero siempre está aquí y allá, ayudando a Frank con sus labores de pretor y cazando monstruos romanos. Bueno –dijo, señalando hacia un grupo de chicos de todas las edades-. Asumo que está allí, aconsejando a los campistas para resolver sus problemas de romances o de apariencia. La tienen loca.

Se fue, mientras Percy aún se reía. A Leo no se había quitado la costumbre de hablar mucho y muy rápido.

-¿Jason no regresó al Campamento Júpiter? –le preguntó Nico para desviar el tema de saludar a Piper

-No –Percy dejó de reír-. Su intención era ahora quedarse aquí, con Piper, pero Reyna y Frank siempre le piden ayuda.

El pabellón estaba casi lleno. A Nico le sorprendía la cantidad de semidioses reunidos, hasta que recordó que estaban a inicios del verano. La gran mayoría de los chicos rondaban los catorce años, y había unos pocos niños pequeños corriendo alrededor. No eran muchos los campistas que habían formado una familia, a pesar de todo. No era como Nueva Roma, que era ciudad entera, con escuelas, universidad, trabajos, casas.

Quirón se dirigió a la multitud. No sonreía, pero su expresión era tranquilizadora.

-Buenas noches a todos, héroes reunidos. Tengo el placer de anunciar la llegada de nuestra oráculo, Rachel Elizabeth Daré, desde la Universidad. He terminado definitivamente la carrera, y se establecerá de forma casi permanente en el campamento –dijo, señalando a una mujer pelirroja detrás de él. Rachel aún tenía un aire de niña despistada que pasa el día tratando de salvar ballenas, pero la diferencia entre la mujer y la chica era evidente. Rachel era… hermosa. No había otra forma de describirla. Se veía madura e inteligente, aunque también apresumbrada, sus ojos verdes refulgían con la luz de la hoguera del campamento, cuyas llamas se habían avivado con la llegada de la buena noticia, reflejando el ánimo de la multitud.

En el momento en que la pelirroja abría la boca para decir algo, el espíritu de Delfos la abordó.

-_Aquellos escondidos buscan lo empezado terminar_–dijo la voz del espíritu-. _Sólo los que conocen el río pueden encerrar al mal. Un sacrificio pagado de la peor manera y más de una vida ganada y renunciada. _

Quirón apenas alcanzó a atrapar a Rachel cuando esta se desplomó. Las llamas cambiaron, tornándose de un púrpura intenso, enfermo; el reflejo del campamento. Tensión y miedo, adivinó Nico. Era exactamente lo que él sentía.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso? –gritó una voz asustada, rompiendo el silencio sorprendido que se había hecho. Los chicos empezaron a murmurar, se agitaron en sus asientos y los niños corrieron asustados a los brazos de sus padres. Charlotte llegó, lanzándose sobre Percy, completamente aterrada, llorando histérica.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo malo pasaría! ¡Los sueños! ¡Era todo cierto! –balbuceó la niña entre sollozos. Percy la sujetó contra sí, desconcertado. Miró a Nico en busca de ayuda.

-Charlotte –dijo, tratando de mantener la calma-. ¿Qué sueños?

-¡Una mujer mala! –Respondió la pequeña, su voz amortiguada porque tenía el rostro apoyado en el pecho de su padre-. ¡Oscuridad y voces desde adentro! Ellos no podrán… no cuando les muestre lo que les ofrezco… tú puedes decirles… te la daremos de vuelta. Sólo ve al lugar dónde las llamas no alumbran con tu padre –Charlotte se separó de Percy y miró alrededor con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas- Eso es lo que dicen.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes los sueños? –preguntó Nico, acercando una mano a los cabellos de la niña para calmarla.

-Desde la noche en que murió mamá –respondió, llorando con todas sus fuerzas- Desde después que se fueron. Cuando fui a dormir, tuve la primera pesadilla. Supe de inmediato lo ocurrido porque me lo dijeron en el sueño.

Dos chicos de Atenea se acercaron, y tomaron a su sobrina, que seguía inconsolable. La llevaron en dirección a las cabañas.

-Bien –dijo Percy apenas se alejaron lo suficiente-. Esto es malo. Mucho.

Nico asintió. El campamento aún estaba alborotado.

-Convoco un concejo para analizar la profecía –anunció Quirón, haciéndose oír sobre los cientos de murmullos-Los líderes de cada cabaña, en la Casa Grande, en cinco minutos. Ahora tenemos un asunto más del cual ocuparnos.

Una chica de la cabaña 11 se aproximó, llevando de la mano a un niño delgado, de cabello castaño oscuro, piel pálida y andar torpe. Lo dejó al lado de Quirón, que parecía gigante comparado con el niño.

-Es él –murmuró Percy a su lado- Axel Alain, el niño que rescatamos –su voz sonaba triste, probablemente por el recuerdo de lo que habían pasado para que el pequeño estuviera ahí esa noche.

Todos volvieron a hacer silencio, mirando un punto sobre la cabeza de Axel, a la espera de que algún dios lo reclamase, dedujo Nico.

-Dioses del Olimpo –bramó Quirón con solemnidad-. He aquí un joven semidiós, quien vive en la duda. Les pedimos con vehemencia que por favor reconozcan a este niño en esta noche, a pesar de que aún no reúna la edad establecida. Para esto entregamos un sacrificio –hizo un seña, y tres chicos y tres chicas arrojaron una espada, un manto y un puñado de dracmas al fuego-. Acepten nuestra ofrenda, por favor.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en que sólo se oyó el crepitar de las llamas devorando la ofrenda. Entonces Quirón empujó ligeramente al niño, en dirección de la lumbre.

-Por favor… reclamen a este niño.

Entonces una chica de la cabaña 17 empezó a gritar… de sorpresa. Nico se volteó y miró hacia al niño, sintiéndose a punto de gritar él también. Efectivamente, un dios había reclamado a Axel.

La señal que flotaba como un holograma sobre la cabeza del niño, sin embargo, era la que menos esperaban ver todos.

* * *

**Hadita: Por favor no la maten por ese final**

**Yo: Cállate. En fin, ¿Quién creen que sea el dios que reclama a mi personaje? Se aceptan todo tipo de apuestas xd**

**Hadita: Los juegos de azar están mal.**

**Yo: Eres insoportable cuando te pones en plan "filosófica", ¿sabías?**

**Hadita: -pone los ojos en blanco- Aviso de que probablemente no haya capítulo hasta el lunes... la autora necesita buscar información de mitología y eso. Estará bastante ocupada, pero intentará hacer más largo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Yo: Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yo: Agradecimientos especiales a Katniss Ainsworth por sus reviews y su apoyo._**

**_Hadita: Y sus ideas._**

**_Yo: Gracias a ella tuve la inspiración para este capítulo. Ojalá le guste. _**

**_Hadita: El capi es mucho más largo, el ás largo hasta ahora, pero..._**

**_Yo: ... es porque después de esto no subiré más o menos en una semana. _**

**_Hadita: Así que disfruten. _**

* * *

-¿Qué…? –empezó Nico, pálido como la cera. Simplemente no tenía sentido. No era posible que… él lo hubiera sabido, de haber pasado. Todo era tan sólo un sueño. La muerte de Anabeth, Charlotte, su llegada al campamento, la profecía de Rachel, Axel, la señal que flotaba sobre la cabeza del niño. Un sueño. Nada más.

-Nico –la voz de Percy le llegó desde muy lejos- Nico, ¡reacciona!

Parpadeó, sorprendido. No era un sueño, después de todo.

-Muy bien –Quirón fue de los primeros en recuperarse de la impresión- Salve, Axel Alain, hijo de Hades.

-Nico –repitió Percy-. Debes ir.

Entendió. El niño que estaba de pie frente al fuego del campamento era su responsabilidad, al ser su –Nico odió admitirlo- hermano menor. Tenía que mostrarle la cabaña 13, hablarle un poco sobre la vida ahí… explicarle sobre cada una de las dudas que pudiera tener, sobre la profecía de Rachel. Nunca pensó que tuviera que ser hermano mayor de alguien, ni siquiera de Hazel. Se levantó, consciente de todo el campamento mirándolo, y se acercó a Quirón y a Axel. El centauro no pareció del todo sorprendido de que él estuviera ahí.

-Axel, ¿no? –trató de sonreír para inspirarle confianza. Los ojos del chico eran inexpresivos, y oscuros… como los suyos propios. A pesar de ser verdes, tenían una capa de oscuridad. ¿Acaso era algo que caracterizaba a los niños del Inframundo? Pensó en los ojos de Bianca y Hazel. No, no era así. Tal vez lo de los ojos sólo respondía a los niños que habían sufrido. Nico estaba seguro de que el pequeño había sufrido de verdad-. Yo soy Nico di Angelo, también hijo de Hades, lo cual nos convierte en hermanos. Yo te mostraré la Cabaña 13.

-¿Tú eres mi hermano? –Le preguntó Axel con desconfianza- ¿Del que me avisó Charlotte?

-¿De qué hablas? –eso desconcertó a Nico, que perdió todo su valor en un segundo- ¿Qué te dijo Charlotte?

-Ejem –Quirón se aclaró la garganta para llama su atención-. Supongo que pueden hablar luego del concejo. Nico, eres líder de tu cabaña; te necesitamos.

-Deme un minuto –miró a Quirón-. Tengo que hablar con Axel.

-Por favor date prisa.

Llevó al niño a fuera a toda velocidad, hasta a cabaña de Hades. Abrió la puerta y entró. El interior era impresionante: dos cuartos grandes, separados por una gruesa cortina. Un cuarto de baño al final de la cabaña y una escalera de mano que conducía hacia un altillo que Nico había diseñado especialmente para él. Entró la parte de la cabaña destinada a los chicos, y se sentó en el piso mientras Axel se sentaba en una litera frente a él.

-Cuéntame lo que te ha dicho Charlotte –le pidió, tratando de no ser brusco.

-Ella me dijo que tuvo sueños –dijo Axel, más relajado que hacía unos segundos-. Una voz antigua le decía que pronto sería intercambiada un alma por otra. Dijo que la voz le pedía que enviara al hermano del niño nuevo junto a su padre al lugar dónde las llamas no alumbran, que así se solucionaría todo. Además, yo tuve un sueño en que una mujer me pedía que entregara a mi hermano y resolvería mis problemas. No le hice caso ni le conté a nadie porque, bueno, no tenía ningún hermano, y porque la mujer se oía malvada. Pero si tú eres hermano mío… -el niño lo miró intensamente-. Necesito encontrar mi mamá. Ella dijo que había peligro, y que debía encontrar a mi padre, que él le había prometido protegernos si algo pasaba. Antes de eso… no recuerdo nada. Es como si mis recuerdos empezaran desde el momento en que ella me despertó esa noche –Axel dudó- ¿Eso es normal?

-No –Nico tragó saliva. Debía recordar que Axel tenía seis años, y que lo que le estaba pasando era similar a lo sucedido a Percy y Jason-. Después del concejo puedo buscar hablar con alguien de la Cabaña 15 o de la 17. Resolveremos esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Vete, tienes que ir. Yo buscaré mis cosas y vendré aquí, no te preocupes.

Nico asintió, y salió corriendo hacia la Casa Grande. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para creer que sería útil en la reunión, pero sabía que era su deber para con el campamento. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de llegar. Había una amenaza, otra más. Rachel había dicho una profecía. Tenía un hermanito. Anabeth estaba muerta. Percy tenía una hija. Él nunca sería feliz.

Vale, estaba siendo idiota de nuevo. Tenía problemas más importantes. Alguien había estado atormentando a dos niños pequeños para que enviasen a alguien hacia un lugar específico, al parecer como un sacrificio. Al parecer esas personas eran Nico y Percy, lo cual era extraño, ya que no tenían nada en común aparte de que ambos…

-Los dos fuimos al Tártaro –dijo sin pensar en voz alta. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie; al parecer todos querían acostarse temprano ese día. Muy bien, eso significaba que no tendría que explicar lo que acababa de decir.

¿Era esa la conexión, la razón por la que habían sido escogidos? ¿A qué río se refería la profecía? La cabeza de Nico daba más vueltas que antes. Entró en la Casa Grande, y avanzó buscando la sala principal. Llegó hasta la puerta, y, respirando profundo, la abrió.

El concejo entero estaba reunido, esperando por él. Percy estaba allí, al lado de un asiento vacío, con cara de estar a punto de tener un ataque de nervios; Piper trataba de calmar a todos con sus encanto verbal; Clarisse estaba sentada… con un bebé en sus brazos; Travis y Connor Stoll se distraían registrando los bolsillos de Clovis, que estaba dormido con la frente apoyada en la mesa; Leo jugueteaba con unos alambres; Will Solace parecía incómodo. Malcom, uno de los hermanos de Anabeth, estaba para representar la cabaña de Atenea. Nico decidió dejar de mirar a los demás, y fue a ocupar su asiento junto a Percy.

-Ahora que el concejo está reunido, debemos analizar la profecía que…

El ruido de las puertas abriéndose bruscamente interrumpió a Quirón. Un chico rubio, alto, musculoso, vestido con una túnica del senado romano y las mejillas enrojecidas entró a toda velocidad. Piper se levantó, claramente aliviada, y se acercó al recién llegado.

-¡Jason! –dijo, su voz mezcla de felicidad y preocupación

-Hola –dijo Jason, dirigiéndose a todos los que estaban reunidos-. Pipes me envió un mensaje Iris, y vine lo más pronto posible para el concejo –tomó asiento a lado de Piper, que le miraba con adoración.

-Muy bien, como iba diciendo –Quirón retomó la idea-, debemos analizar la profecía de Rachel. Habla sobre… bueno, sobre una nueva amenaza, al parecer. La primera línea…

-Aquellos escondidos buscan lo empezado terminar –dijo Malcom-. Eso no suena muy bien.

-No –coincidió Quirón-. Lo de los escondidos suena como una amenaza que haya esperado durante años, incluso más de los que esperaron nuestros anteriores enemigos. Eso los convertiría en enemigos peligrosos.

-Vale –dijo Percy, pálido e inquieto-. Hasta ahora tenemos una mega amenaza esperando para completar el trabajo que al parecer ya fue empezado. Perfecto.

-Eh… sí, perfecto –dijo Clarisse-. En fin, la siguiente línea: sólo los que conocen el río pueden encerrar al mal. Supongo que aquí habla sobre –Clarisse hizo una pausa para apartar las manitos del bebé de la daga afilada sobre la mesa. Nico nunca la había visto tan cariñosa. Supuso que el niño era hijo suyo. Al parecer muchos de los semidioses que él conocía habían formado una familia- algún río que esté escondido o algo por el estilo. Porque yo conozco muchos ríos, y creo que muchos de los presentes también. Así, la cuestión sería averiguar cuál es el río.

-¿Un río del inframundo? –Aventuró Malcom-. Se me ocurre, ya que esos ríos no los conoce mucha gente.

-Te recuerdo que hay cinco ríos en el Inframundo –intervino Will-. El Estigio, el Flegetón, el Cocito, el Aqueronte y el Leteo. Ninguno suena muy prometedor.

-Yo sé cuál es el río –dijo en voz alta Nico. Todos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, como si hubieran olvidado que él estaba allí.

-¿Qué supones? –preguntó Quirón con una nota de advertencia en la voz.

-El Aqueronte. El río que corre detrás de la mansión de la Noche, nuestra enemiga –Nico no tenía ni idea de cómo lo sabía, pero mientras lo decía, supo que era cierto. A su lado, Percy, se estremeció. Empezaba a entender a dónde quería llegar-. En esta sala, hay dos personas que conocen dicho río. Yo –dijo, poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que todos empezaban a hablar al mismo tiempo-, que estuve en el Inframundo buscando las Puertas de la Muerte –miró a Percy, con tristeza-. Y Percy Jackson –dijo en voz más alta, para hacerse escuchar por encima del alboroto.

Alboroto que acabó de inmediato.

Todos sabían que Nico, Percy y Anabeth habían estado en el Tártaro, pero nadie nunca había oído alguna referencia a eso de boca de cualquiera. Era un tema delicado, y todos lo entendían.

-Un minuto –dijo Travis -. ¿Eso quiere decir que Anabeth también pudo haber sido?

Al parecer nadie había pensado en eso. Según la profecía, cualquiera que conociera el río Aqueronte podía ser parte de los que derrotasen a la amenaza.

-Supongo que sí –dijo Quirón después de una larga pausa-. La cuestión, Nico, es, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-No tengo la más mínima idea –admitió-. Sólo lo sé. La mansión de la Noche… fue lo más espantoso por lo que pude pasar ahí abajo. El río fue como… es decir, seguía siendo horrible, pero era reconfortante estar del otro lado de la corriente, dejando la oscuridad atrás. Estoy seguro de que el río del que hablamos es el Aqueronte.

Todos guardaron silencio. Jason miraba a Piper, preocupado por alguna razón. Quirón meditaba las palabras de Nico, y todos los demás se limitaban a tragar saliva y a mirar a los lados muy rápido.

-Creo que este asunto es muy complejo –dijo al fin Quirón-. Deben ir al río Aqueronte, al parecer. Y no a cualquier lugar, específicamente al lugar donde está la mansión de la Noche. Lo cual está en el Tártaro.

-No –dijo Percy, aterrado-. ¡No puedo! ¿Y Charlotte? ¿Quién cuidará a mi hija? No puedo, simplemente.

-Entonces yo iré –dijo Nico, que seguía de pie-. Yo no tengo nada que perder. Yo seré quién detenga a la Noche.

-¿Volverás al Tártaro? –Preguntó Connor, con los ojos abiertos como platos-. ¿Solo?

-Sí –Dijo, tratando de sonar confiado, pero fracasando de inmediato-. Tengo que hacerlo. Me iré mañana en la mañana. No necesito ayuda.

Se giró, mientras todos lo miraban atontados por sus palabras. Pero él sabía que tendría que ser así. Había jurado que haría todo lo posible para proteger a Charlotte, y si eso incluía ir solo al Tártaro para que Percy pudiera cuidarla, lo haría. Salió de la sala, queriendo irse en ese momento. Corrió hacia la playa, deseando estar solo. La luna iluminaba todo, dando a las aguas saladas un resplandor plateado. Se arrodilló en la arena, recordando el Tártaro. La soledad, la desesperación, el ardor del río de fuego vertido por su garganta, los monstruos, la sensación de maldad pura a su alrededor.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, empezó a jalarse el cabello, desesperado, sofocado, aterrado. Nico nunca se permitía mostrar debilidad, pero ya no importaba. La idea de tener que volver al peor lugar posible… era demasiada.

-Hey –dijo una voz a sus espaldas -. No tienes que alejarte de todos.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo, Jason –se giró, siseando las palabras. Jason podía ser muy entrometido-. Y no quiero verte aquí.

-Dime –empezó, sentándose a su lado en la playa- cuál fue tu estúpida motivación para hacer lo que acabas de hacer –Nico suspiró. No podría quitárselo de encima, al parecer, y debía ahorrar fuerzas para cuando estuviera en la misión.

-Le juré a Percy que cuidaría a Charlotte –dijo. Por toda respuesta, Jason levantó una ceja rubia.

-En realidad, te entiendo –Jason dejó escapar un suspiro-. Piper está embarazada. Me siento especialmente responsable por ella, y no quiero que nada le suceda –Jason ignoró la mirada incrédula de Nico-. Lo curioso es que la niña a la que quieres proteger no es tu hija; si quisieras, podría ser tu sobrina. Creo que tu promesa no tiene nada que ver con la alta estima que le tenías a Anabeth, ¿cierto? –ironizó, con una sonrisa oscura en sus labios. Nico frunció el ceño.

-Aún no puedo creer que tú lo sepas –murmuró al fin-. Probablemente el mío sea el secreto peor guardado de la historia.

-Bueno, no se lo he dicho a nadie.

-¿Quieres que te de las gracias? –amenazó, volviendo a usar el tono irritado.

-Eso sería curioso, ya que mi apellido significa gracia –respondió Jason, quitando importancia e ignorando los rayos de oscuridad alrededor de Nico. Se puso serio, y lo miró directamente-. Te diría que no vayas si supiera que conseguiría convencerte. Así que solo vengo a decirte que tal vez ya es hora de que hables con él.

* * *

**_Hadita: -tocando un tambor- Chan-chan-chaaaan_**

**_Yo: Gracias por la increíble música de suspenso, Hadita. Bueno, ¿qué creen? ¿Nico hablará con Percy? ¿Jason conseguirá que Nico lo mate? ¿Se desencadenará un romance imposible justo cunado Nico marcha a su perdición? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Hadita: Sonaste como presentadora de reality. _**

**_Yo: Cualquier cosa, duda, amenaza de muerte, dinero en efectivo, galletas, tomatazos, ofertas de una noche, sólo dejénlo en un review~_**

**_Hadita: Estás loca._**

**_Yo: Tal vez. No leemos en una semana, queridos míos(?)_**


	6. Chapter 6

En mi país aún no es 14, pero en otros lugares de este ridículo mundo sí, de modo que... ¡Feliz Día del Amor! Afrodita y Eros lo deben de estar pasando en grande. Este capi no va dedicado a nadie aparte e los dioses mencionados en la oración anterior -ya saben, es su día- y quiero saber si les gustaría que subiera mañana el siguiente capítulo, ¡oferta exclusiva y con tiempo! Ok, olviden eso, de cualquier forma trataré de subir mañana o pasado.

Disclaimer: El universo y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Richard Russel "Rick" Riordan.

* * *

-Estás loco –dijo Nico cuando pudo procesar las palabras de Jason. La simple idea le aterraba tanto como ir al Tártaro-. No le puedo decir, menos ahora.

-Sólo era una sugerencia –dijo Jason, con tono conciliador-. A fin de cuentas, eres tú quién debe decidir. Me ofrecería a acompañarte, pero supongo que quieres hacer esta búsqueda solo.

-En realidad, lo que menos quiero es ir solo al Tártaro, pero no hay opción –Nico bajó la vista, hacia las olas. Se encontró pensando en pedirle a Percy que fuera con él. La profecía hablaba de los que conocían el río, lo cual se aplicaba a ambos. Bueno, a Anabeth también, pero ella estaba muerta…

-Creo que lo de Anabeth no fue sólo una venganza –dijo de repente, sobresaltando a Jason

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó alarmado

-Es algo estúpido, pero creo que las empusas trataron de eliminarla por la profecía –dijo, procurando que sus palabras sonaran coherentes-. Tengo la impresión de que quisieron evitar que haya tres semidioses para cumplir con la misión. El tres es un número poderoso.

-Uhm… -Jason lo miró pensativo-. Tal vez. O tal vez no. Este tipo de cosas no pasan de repente, por lo que podrías tener razón. Sin embargo… prefiero pensar que es una coincidencia.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirando las olas.

-Supongo que nunca lo sabremos –dijo al fin Jason.

-Supongo que tienes razón –aceptó Nico, y volvieron a sumirse cada uno en sus pensamientos, mientras las horas pasaban lentamente.

-No es buena idea que vayas solo –la voz de Percy sonó detrás de él. Nico se preguntó en qué momento Jason se había ido. Las primeras luces empezaban a iluminar el oriente, señal de que pronto empezaría el día. Frunció el ceño cuando el hijo de Poseidón se sentó a su lado, y convocó un chorro de agua salada a sus pies.

-Da igual. No importa –dijo, apartando la vista. Empezaba a sentirse nervioso por la cercanía de Percy.

-Sí importa –Percy sonaba triste-. A mí me importa. Hace años, le prometí a Bianca que te protegería. Fallé, muchas veces. No puedo volver a romper mi promesa.

-Ya no –"importa", iba a decir. Pero pensó en su hermana, y se mordió la lengua. A Bianca sí le importaría.

-Iré contigo. Sí alguien tiene que salvar el mundo –puso una mano en el hombro de Nico, forzando a que lo mirase-, no quiero que seas tú sólo.

Nico se perdió en los ojos verdes como el océano. Quería apartarse en ese instante, a sabiendas de que le hacía mal dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Maldijo cuando se encontró disfrutando del momento. Cortó el hilo de miradas, deseando no haberlo empezado.

-Muy bien, creo –frunció el ceño-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Estaba pensando en que deberíamos hacer este viaje lo más preparados posible –dijo Percy, mirando el mar. Ta vez no tengamos que irnos tan pronto. Charlotte no ha soñado nada esta noche. Digo que esperemos algo de tiempo, tal vez un año o dos.

-¿Por qué tanto? –dijo-. Sería mejor irnos antes de que alguien o algo nos persigan.

-Quiero que tengas un tiempo de tranquilidad –Percy sonaba triste-. Y también me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con mi hija, antes de que probablemente muramos.

-No moriste luchando contra Cronos –saltó Nico, sorprendido de que Percy aún fuera tan tonto-. No moriste luchando contra Gea. ¿Por qué habrías de morir ahora?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Nico asintió, entendiendo esa sensación. Todos sus malos presentimientos se habían cumplido, en su momento.

-Entonces –dijo, encarando a Percy-, vendrás conmigo, a pesar de que sabes a dónde tendremos que ir. Y estás sugiriendo que no nos vayamos hasta que nos pongan una fecha límite.

-Sí, a pesar de saber –murmuró Percy, abatido.

"Al menos no tendré que estar solo", pensó Nico, tratando de ver el lado positivo; aun así la simple y lejana idea le hizo estremecer. La desesperanza, el dolor, la soledad que sintió cuando tenía catorce años. Después de todo ese tiempo, las pesadillas continuaban. Quería creer que Percy sabía cómo se sentía, pero él no había estado solo: la había tenido a ella. Un torrente feroz de celos, ira, tristeza y nostalgia pasó a través de Nico, quitándole el aire de los pulmones.

-Planeo mantenerte con vida, Jackson –dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Así que, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó con curiosidad. Algo del color de su rostro había vuelto, y Nico volvió a sentir aquel mareo que le daba siempre que pensaba demasiado en el hijo de Poseidón. Se obligó a sí mismo a volver a la realidad.

-A ver a mi padre, a que me explique un poco acerca de Axel –respondió, y pudo ver una sonrisa divertida en la cara de Percy antes de fundirse con las sombras.

Anabeth despertó aturdida.

Recodaba entrar al edificio en Nueva Jersey, buscando al joven mestizo, acompañada de Percy, ella haciendo guardia, Percy yendo por el niño. Después de eso, los recuerdos se hacían borrosos. Kelli, la trampa, los colmillos en su cuello, Percy con un niño en brazos, luchando y vaporizando a todas las empusas en cuestión de segundos, Blackjack, la Colina Mestiza, Quirón sosteniéndola sobre las escaleras de la Casa Grande, su hija a su lado, Percy sujetando su mano, y el mundo volviéndose demasiado brillante.

Se encontró de pie delante de los tres jueces del Inframundo, y cayó en cuenta de que había muerto. La habían juzgado rápido, y dictaron que su alma podía descansar en el elíseo, por todo lo que había hecho en vida. Tenía la sensación de haber volado sobre los campos de Asfódelos, convertida en polvo oscuro del Inframundo, ver apenas el resplandor de las Islas de los Bienaventurados, y…

Ese era el problema. Estaba junto a un río, atadas sus manos, y seguía en el Inframundo, pero algo andaba mal. O tal vez demasiado bien. Todo lo que podía ver eran sombras, un débil resplandor proveniente de la lejanía. Porque Anabeth no era más un espíritu. Estaba viva.

-¿Anabeth? –una voz de niña asustada interrumpió sus acelerados pensamientos. Se volteó, entrecerrando los ojos para poder distinguir algo más allá de un palmo de distancia.

Una niña de pelo negro, ojos oscuros, piel olivácea, rasgos finos, pecas en el rostro y una mirada confundida, usando pantalones vaqueros, una chaqueta plateada y una gorra verde, estaba atada a medio metro de ella. Sólo la había visto una vez cuando estaba viva, pero no le quedó duda de quién era, a pesar de recodarla mejor envuelta en neblina plateada, cuando Nico la había invocado en el Rancho Tres G.

-Bianca di Angelo… -susurró, sorprendida. Ella asintió, devolviéndole la mirada desconcertada-. ¿Tú sabes… que está pasando?

Bianca negó lentamente.-Estaba en los elíseos, y de repente todo se puso negro. Cuando recobré la conciencia, estabas a mi lado, y… supe que habías muerto. Hace poco terminé mi tercera vida, y pude sentirte morir. Pero no entiendo nada de esto.

-Dulzura, no hay nada que entender –dijo una voz profunda y poderosa a sus espaldas. Al girarse, vieron a una mujer en un vestido negro, rodeada de niebla espesa, de un blanco perlado, acompañada de un hurón y un perro. Su cabello era rubio pálido, y sus ojos abiertos eran negros y atrayentes como el vacío. Les sonreía, pero había algo mal con esa sonrisa. Anabeth la reconoció de la descripción que Hazel hizo para todos en el Argo II después de su encuentro con la diosa de la Niebla. Hécate se veía diferente, sin embargo. Menos humana, no encajaba de acuerdo con lo que Hazel les había dicho. Incluso parecía cruel.

-Beban del río –ordenó, su voz seductora y fría. Anabeth quiso alejarse de la diosa; todos sus sentidos gritaban peligro. La voz de Hécate la empujó hacia las aguas negras. Magia, pensó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero la Niebla la rodeó por completo. Sus pensamientos se volvieron difusos, mezclados. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la otra chica -¿Bianca? No podía decirlo. Nada era claro- se arrodillaba, libre de sus ataduras, y bebía del río. Sus propias manos quedaron desatadas, y las sumergió. El agua era fría, y de inmediato de sintió adormecida y ligera. La imagen de un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes, y de una niña pequeña parpadeó en su mente, junto con una palabra, una que le parecía importante, pero no podía decir por qué. Una palabra…

_Leteo _

* * *

No me maten, sólo amenazas por favor. Cualquier cosa culpen a... Octavian, ¡sí, Octavian! Él tiene la culpa de todo(?) Espero que el final del cap haya quedado claro, si no, me envían un PM o me lo dicen en el review~

Recuerden que los quiero :3


	7. Chapter 7

¡Volví! En realidad, este capi lo tengo escrito desde hace una semana, pero no lo había subido porque no me dejaban reviews e.e ok, en parte era por eso, en parte porque tenía que perfeccionar y revisar la gramática, los errores en la ortografía, que haya quedado decente, bla, bla, bla, y además, estoy en exámenes finales, y se me había pasado por alto subir. En fin, no los entretengo más, ¡disfruten! Y comenten, plis~

* * *

Nico apareció dos días después, refunfuñando contra su padre y aparentemente molesto con el mundo. Cuando Percy lo vio, no pudo dejar de pensar lo poco que había cambiado su actitud en ese sentido.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –le preguntó, reprimiendo la risa al verlo tan enfadado

-¡Nada! –exclamó Nico, sin darse cuenta de lo divertido que estaba el hijo de Poseidón- Sólo que me encargaba cuidarlo y entrenarlo. Debió haberme dicho, ¡puede haber ido yo a buscarlo! –la risa de Percy se congeló en cuanto Nico dijo aquellas palabras. Quiso decirle que era suficiente, pero el chico siguió hablando- ¡Pude haber salvado a Anabeth!

Nico se dejó caer al suelo. El atardecer le daba al claro del bosque un aura pacífica, que no encajaba para nada con el ánimo del semidiós más joven. Percy lo miró con tristeza. Siempre había supuesto que su primo sentía algo por Anabeth, y entendía que se sintiera así. No sabía qué hacer con Nico. Le dolía verlo así.

-Hey –dijo, sentándose junto a él- Nada de lo que pasó es culpa tuya, o de tu padre. Si no te dijo, es porque no pensó que eso fuera una buena noticia. Hades es el más sobreprotector de todos, y lo sabes.

-Pero yo… -Nico se veía perdido- Pude… pude haberla salvado. Ella estaría viva ahora si mi padre me hubiera dicho. Charlotte… cuando lo sepa…

Percy se sorprendió de que le importara tanto su hija. Es decir, no se conocían casi nada, y Nico estaba preocupado por lo que la niña pudiera pensar.

-Cálmate, o le pediré a alguno de los de la cabaña de Hypnos que te ponga a dormir –amenazó, y Nico le dio una leve sonrisa torcida.

-Es que… yo debí estar más al pendiente de su alma, para poder haber sido de ayuda. Fui un completo –Percy se hartó de las lamentaciones de Nico, y le puso una mano sobre la boca, al tiempo que lo hacía caer sobre la hierba y quedaba sobre él. Aquella llave de judo se la había enseñado Clarisse, y le había resultado útil cuando tenía que callar a Anabeth. Nunca pensó usarla con Nico, que se veía sorprendido y aturdido.

-Fue suficiente –le dijo, a lo que Nico sólo pudo asentir. Percy despacio quitó su mano de la boca del más joven que estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar.

-Júrame por el río Estigio que nunca volverás a echarte la culpa de lo que le pasó a Anabeth –Percy apretó los dientes. Le dolía hablarle así, pero le dolía más pensar en lo que pasaría si lo dejaba mortificándose. Nico asintió, algo asustado por la actitud de Percy.

-Por el río Estigio – juró Nico, y Percy se quitó de encima de él.

-Eso estaría bien –murmuró, antes de ponerse de pie y mirar en dirección de la playa- Iré a buscar a Charlotte; seguro que está hablando con Axel.

Nico también se puso en pie, sonrojado; de seguro por el hecho de haber sido forzado a callarse. Le sonrió levemente.

-¿Pasan mucho tiempo juntos? –dijo Nico mientras caminaban por el campamento. Por lo que había hablado con su hija, no se llevaba mal con el hijo de Hades

-Realmente mucho –respondió distraído -Charlotte ayer le estaba enseñando a sujetar bien un cuchillo. A veces me pregunto cuál de los dos es el mayor. Axel habla griego casi a la perfección, cosa que le da envidia a Charlotte, y se pasan horas practicando.

-Axel tiene seis años –dijo de forma automática Nico –Charlotte tiene… ¿cuatro?

-En dos meses cumple cinco. No lo parece. Actúa como una persona mayor –Percy se calló el resto de sus pensamientos.

-Y eso te preocupa –dijo Nico, deteniéndose un momento para observarlo. Percy asintió. Que su hija se portase como una chica de doce años cuando tenía casi cinco… la había protegido lo mejor posible, pero era como si ella hubiese vivido en carne propia todo lo que su madre había pasado. Le dolía verla a veces sentada al pie del lago, pensativa, y eso desde antes de que Anabeth muriese.

-Axel también me dio esa impresión –Nico continuó caminan después de un prolongado silencio-. Como si hubiera visto tanto como nosotros. Lo cual es imposible.

-Me pregunto por qué será –Percy seguía preocupado-. Los únicos momentos en que les he visto comportarse como niños han sido cuando juegan juntos. La risa de Charlotte y Axel juntas a las cinco de la mañana, mientras corren alrededor del fuego del campamento… ellos son realmente felices juntos. Valió la pena todo lo que pasó si los dos estarán bien.

-Tú… -Nico estaba más sorprendido que antes- ¿A pesar de lo que sucedió, tú aún puedes pensar de ese modo tan positivo?

La incredulidad del joven le hizo reír, aunque fue una risa triste. –Sí, puedo pensar de ese modo porque es el mejor modo de pensar. No puedo darme por vencido, menos si tengo responsabilidades. Ya no tengo, por ahora, que salvar el mundo, pero tengo que salvarla a ella.

Percy pensó que sí tenía que salvar el mundo. No lo mencionó. No valía la pena. Una figura pequeña y rubia salió corriendo de detrás de la cabaña de Hermes, riendo mientras huía de un niño apenas un poco más alto que ella. La boca de Nico formó una sonrisa al ver como Axel saltaba y atrapaba a la niña por los hombros, haciéndola caer, y rodaban juntos antes de ponerse de pie y mirarse por un segundo. No los habían visto, al parecer, porque de inmediato una sonrisa igual de ancha de formó en ambas caras y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lago.

-Creo que tienes razón –dijo Nico, y ambos contemplaron las dos figuras que se alejaban- Parecen niños sin preocupaciones, no dos huérfanos que viven en constante peligro.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla izquierda de Percy. Nico tenía razón. Charlotte era huérfana, una niña cuya mamá había muerto por salvar a su mejor amigo.

-No llores –Nico se puso delante de él. Por alguna razón no le pareció estúpido que le dijera aquella frase, si bien debió haber estado dirigida a un niño pequeño, no a él. Los dedos delgados del hijo de Hades limpiaron su rostro –sé lo que piensas. Deja de exigirte tanto. No eres un dios. Estaría bien que tú me juraras por el río Estigio que nunca olvidarás que también eres un hombre de apenas 22 años. O casi, pero eso da igual. Tienes derecho a sentirte cómo te sientes ¿Me lo juras?

Los ojos oscuros de Nico eran profundos, y para su sorpresa, cálidos. Nunca se había fijado en ese brillo que tenían, como dos fragmentos de ónix. Su lengua se trabó al momento de responder.

-Yo… yo… lo juro por el río Estigio

Nico asintió, y echó a caminar en la dirección que los niños habían tomado. Percy definitivamente aún no comprendía a ese chico. Podía tener diecinueve años, y se comportaba a ratos como el chico enfurruñado de catorce que recordaba; y podía ser como un hombre más maduro que él. Apretó el paso para poder caminar a su lado.

-¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que Axel es huérfano? –le preguntó. Y ahí estaba de nuevo: Nico volvía a ser un chico oscuro y deprimido que no quería hablar. Los hombros de Percy cayeron, al entender lo que Nico había averiguado.

-Su madre se llamaba Andrea Walks. Hades y ella habían estado saliendo desde antes de la Titanomaquia, pero nunca habían llegado a nada. Cuando se enteró de que esperaba un hijo, le pidió consejo a mi padre, y este le dijo que se fueran de Nueva York, pero que no fuera muy lejos. Se trasladó a Nueva Jersey por eso. Axel nació allá, un mes y medio después de la derrota de Cronos. Hades los escondió como pudo, pero eventualmente entendió que tendría que enviar a mi hermano al campamento. Fue ahí cuando Andrea salió de su casa para buscarle hace… será ya una semana. Ella siempre pudo ver a través de la Niebla, y al parecer vio más monstruos de los normales cerca de ellos. Recordando las viejas historias, usó el último recurso que le había dado Hades. Hizo que Axel bebiera agua del Leteo, en caso de que no regresara.

-¿La encontraste? –Dijo Percy al rato de que Nico se callara. El chico lo miró, y asintió amargamente.

-Lo hice, y estaba viva cuando la encontré –Nico sonaba triste y dolido- Estaba agonizando. Los monstruos la habían perseguido hasta Delaware. Allí, la habían herido y se habían marchado. Hablé un poco con ella. Me dijo que ella podía percibir en mí la misma aura poderosa que en su hijo. Me preguntó por él. Me pidió que lo mantenga a salvo. Cuando murió, hice una ofrenda a mi padre y su cuerpo se disolvió en luz dorada. Regresé al Inframundo, y después vine.

La descripción de Andrea al morir le recordó a Percy cuando vio, a sus doce años, a su madre disolverse en esa misma luz dorada. Aún se preguntaba que era.

-¿Qué más pasó con ella? –le preguntó, intentando distraer su mente. Nico se mordió el labio.

-No lo sé –respondió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Entiendo –murmuró Percy, pensando en el niño cuando le dijeran. Tuvo ganas de desaparecer por un segundo; dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso sin él.

-Percy, no te atormentes. Ya hablé con Axel.

Lo miró, sorprendido. Nico estaba muy mal: pálido y ojeroso, como si encontrar información sobre su hermano le hubiera dolido de verdad. También parecía preocupado. Axel era demasiado extraño, hasta para ser un hijo de Hades.

-No dijo nada –Nico sonrió con tristeza –Pero cuando salí de la cabaña me pareció oír un sollozo. No sé qué hacer, Percy. Nunca he tenido que ser el hermano mayor de alguien.

-Yo tampoco sé qué hacer –dijo Percy, aterrado -¡No puedo cargar con mi propia hija!

-Por eso mismo te lo digo a ti; no sólo porque seas mi… mejor amigo –Nico titubeó antes de decirlo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar –Tú eres padre, algo has de saber sobre los niños.

-Anabeth era la que se encargaba de eso, he de admitir –Percy recordaba a las dos sentadas en el piso de la cabaña, hablando, con Anabeth contándole la historia a su hija de tres años.

-Algo debes haber hecho tú –insistió Nico

-Tal vez, pero nada como esto –reconoció Percy, algo molesto. Nico dejó de insistir. La pequeña esperanza que se había manifestado en su rostro se apagó.

-Ya veré que hago. Por ahora lo dejaré jugar –Nico también parecía molesto. Se giró y buscó a su hermano con la mirada. Axel no estaba por ningún lado, al igual que Charlotte. Nico se tensó y salió corriendo en dirección al lago. Percy le siguió, preguntándose por qué el chico estaba tan alterado.

Axel se escondió detrás de un árbol, sonriendo. Charlotte nunca esperaría que fuera al bosque. Desde su escondite, además, podía ver casi todo a su alrededor.

Se acurrucó en medio del arbusto, esperando a que la niña llegase. Llevaba un rato allí, preguntándose dónde estaría ella, cuando oyó pasos a sus espaldas. Con cuidado, y sin dejar de sonreír al imaginar la reacción de la niña cuando viera que le había ganado, giró su cuerpo un poco.

Charlotte estaba frunciendo el ceño, murmurando mientras revisaba en cada rincón. Su cabello rubio se había salido del moño, probablemente por la carrera que habían hecho hasta el lago. Llevaba una pequeña daga de bronce colgada de la cintura, y, como si supiera que Axel estaba por ahí escondido, avanzaba sigilosa y mirando a su alrededor cada dos por tres.

Se preparó para saltar, cuando Charlotte se quedó inmóvil. Y entonces, un monstruo salió de entre los árboles más lejanos a ellos.

* * *

Hasta ahí queda, jejejeje. Trataré de actualizar pronto, para que sepan que pasa con los niños. Pero por ahora los dejaré con la duda cruel... comenten, si comentan me animan a publicar más rápido. Los quiero.


End file.
